


Lazy Days and Christmas Trees

by Magin



Series: Christmas One Shots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Christmas tree shopping, M/M, Snow, festive feelings, humans and trolls live on earth, new apartment, small town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magin/pseuds/Magin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Tavros have gotten their earth apartment together and have almost everything unpacked. With only weekends available for them to be together it is promised to get a tree and have a real Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days and Christmas Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Woo for some reason I like the two of them in a small town in their own apartment on earth. This ended up being longer than the other one somehow..  
> Enjoy!

Lazy Days and Christmas Trees

 

As I go about today’s lazy day in our new apartment on earth, after the ritual of fixing a nice warm mug of coffee and getting the messy blankets from last night picked up off the couch, the calendar. I had always left that essential part to Gamzee since it helped him keep track of the days so he wouldn’t be late to work. The brown intelligent eyes on my face however scanned it to notice just how close Christmas was upon the country.

I feel a slight shiver of cold air hit my side as I hear the door open up and my tall matesprit standing in the doorway. He’s smiling as widely as he always is and his posture is slightly relaxed as he gently wipes his freshly snow burdened boots on the living room rug. The small square of carpet of course has seen its good and bad days and Gamzee would always be the one to get it dirty just after I had washed it.

This feeling of something missing continues to snap at my heart as I look over at Gamzee as he takes a few steps on the clean carpet in his boots before back tracking to take them off.

A sigh escapes my slightly pursed lips as I can never quite get used to the small things Gamzee would either forget or remember. However, I still loved him, flaws and all.

“Man, it is cold out there as no other winter I’d have been here lately. Guess what, Tavros?” He exclaims excitedly as his now bare feet come briskly to me and he instantly pulls me close. His tall frame wraps around me, careful not to get my coffee spilled somehow. The lovely smell of sweat, which I was more than used to by this point in our relationship, and a light dash of cold briskness instantly calmed me down. “It’s getting close to Christmas my main brother. The Clause of Christmas cheer will be up and at our living place in no time.”

He sounds almost like some little toddler I would have babysat in middle school. He pulls me out of the hug and I look up at his nicely structured face only to scowl. Perhaps a, bah humbug should have escaped my lips, but I couldn’t let him see I was too troubled with Christmas.

“I remember my promise.” I say casually as I walk over to the now empty couch and get ready to plop down on the seat, but I suddenly am sitting slightly higher up. On something that is a bit boney and not made of couch material at all.

“I knew you’d want to sit on my lap this morning.” He whispers into my ear which causes a light brown blush to appear over the tips of my ears and nose bridge.

I’ll allow this to happen since he’s in such a good mood, and it is the time to be with him most. A small tug of the corner of my mouth sinks as I think about this time. It’s his first Christmas, of course Gamzee never had a good family home. After his eleven sweeps of living to never have presents under a tree or house decorations up how was he not excited for this year?

I turn around to face him with my legs now on the side of him as I twist my torso to get a good look at him. I see his purple bright eyes light up as he looks into my own blood colored eyes. I see nothing but excitement from this matesprit of mine and my hand suddenly lifts up on its own to press against his jaw lightly. All things seemed to become nonexistent as the two of us locked our eyes together in this quiet lazy moment.

I’d do anything for you this holiday season, I think as I lean in kissing him lightly on his cold lips. Our fangs clink lightly as we continue to press our warm and cold lips together, changing our head positions a few times and we break away.

His smile and his cheerful mood will always keep me going no matter what. I smile at him as I breathe in his joy before taking a sip of coffee. I get up from his lap, to his dismay, and stretch my bones and muscles.

“Well, I should get dressed so we can go get that tree right?” I say with a light chuckle as the purple blooded troll sitting on the couch smiles his beautiful smile. “I’ll be back in a little bit then. Go ahead and get your boots back on and start the car if you would.” I call to him as I already make my way to our bedroom.

The bedroom is a bit of a mess at this point and time because we’re still getting everything put in its proper place and we’re also handling our full time jobs. Clown rap posters that glow in the dark stuck here and there with Pokemon posters stuck in between those. The queen sized bed is a mess too, but Gamzee ends up just carrying me in and lightly tossing me in it anyways.

I check the lone clock on the night stand, it’s already after midday. Gamzee did say he had to go to Karkat’s to help him pick out a pet really quick. Speaking of time, there doesn’t seem to be a lot of time for the two of us to be together except for the weekends. So, that’s where our lazy days come into play. Mostly we watch movies, play video games or card games if we aren’t cooking or trying to rearrange some belongings.

I kick over a pile of rap and drug referenced T-shirts over my feet as I get into the dimly lit bathroom and pick some of my folded clothes from the closet in there. I make a note to buy some bulbs for the bathroom as I straighten out my sweater’s sleeves and brush my teeth. One pass through with the comb through my dark, short, Mohawk fashioned, hair before I get my boots on.

In the small grey sedan car that somehow is able to hold all of Gamzee’s leg room in the front is warm and welcoming with the slight buzz of some rap mix cd we had made together.

“So, where do these two mother fucking trolls get at to receive the wonderful, festive tree?” Gamzee asks as I start the car and head off down our little road.

I lick my lips as I think about the exact location of the small farm outside of our tiny town. “Not too far past the pig farm. Out down past town.” I reply as I keep an eye on the road, taking only a few quick peeks at Gamzee as I drive our little car down the bumpy road.

We had to share this itty-bitty 2005 sedan until more funds were available, but honestly I feel we were okay with it. It gave us a bit more time to talk and be together. Gamzee always dropped me off and picked me up. That’s how it worked unless it was the weekend, then I’d drive.

A hand pulls up beside my resting hand on the console and wraps itself around mine. I look over for a brief second and smile at him. I squeeze his hand in mine a bit as we drive on.

 

~     ~     ~    ~     ~

As we’re pulling up to the little tree farm that is unsurprisingly packed, Gamzee starts to forget he’s in the car and bangs his knee up on the dash.

“Are you okay?” I ask somewhat in shock and somewhat in a chuckle.

“Sure thing, brother. I just can’t wait to see that evergreen and all it’s noise.” Gamzee replies as he just looks out the window and unbuckles his seat belt before I completely park.

And he’s gone.

He already left the car and slammed the door behind him. I soon feel a little irritated because he should have some self-control out here.

“Gamzee, wait up!” I practically yell because of the distance from the two of us. Of course other humans and trolls look at the two of us with questionable looks, but I ignore it as always. I soon reach Gamzee who is standing in front of the large gated in area that holds all of the trees. Humans and trolls alike pass along in couples, with kids, by themselves, in all shapes and sizes.

“Daammmnn brother. Look at this merry crowd of nature, troll, and human. And that fragrant mist of Christmas. It’s calling our names!” He cheerfully says as he grabs my hand and hurries inside the gated tree and bodied area.

Following right behind him with his fast pace due to his long legs I soon have to jog just to keep up. His bare hand tenderly hold my hand as we come around to the middle of the area and he abruptly stops. I stop after I run into him but he’s like a pole. Just stands there without feeling the impact. I just smirk as I come to this side and look around as well.

Trees of all shades of green are shown in neat rows around us. The pine scent explodes here in the middle and just about makes me sneeze. The trees are varied just like the crowd here, all shapes and sizes. Some with more branches some with more pine needles.

I look over at Gamzee and he looks at the tallest tree there. It beats his height by about two feet but I tug on his hand to ground him. We need to be realistic, my amber colored eyes tell him as he looks down at me and he smiles in acknowledgement as we are off to pick out the perfect tree.

 

~     ~     ~     ~     ~

 

Getting the tree home was easy enough since I had kept the elastic rope ties in the truck. We took a medium sized tree, it was just a bit shorter than Gamzee, home with us on top of our little sedan.

My amazing matesprit couldn't contain his excitement and wonder about our acquired tree. He was spurting out questions.

“So are we supposed to water this mother fucker? What about a pot for it? I think I got to having one around in our last few boxes of belongings. The skirt you were down at saying at me, how does that go on the green brother? We gotta make sure we keep him ready for Christmas and decorate him with our ridic skills.”

Things like that; I would try to answer his questions, but as I opened my mouth he was on to another question.

We made it home and just as we were getting the tree off the car and into the apartment he loudly pronounced to our street, “We have a mother fucking green brother at celebrating Christmas with this year!”

 I blushed. Hard.

We got into the apartment and I asked him to hold the tree while I went to get the stand.

As I passed Gamzee, who was holding the evergreen proudly, he leaned over and pecked me on the cheek which I held in my hand as I raced upstairs. He was always full of surprises, I thought as I rummaged through my Christmas boxes to find the stand and skirt. I’d come back for the decorations later today.

I raced back downstairs to see Gamzee in the same position. His eyes turned a lighter color as they followed me down with the skirt and stand.

“So stand first.” I pronounce as I lay the regular red felt skirt down and show him the stand. “Lift up the tree a bit more..” I say as I places the stand under the tree.

“Like that brother?” He asks from above as he holds the tree up with both of his long hands.

“Yes, now slowly take the tree down…uh huh…okay now hold it steady.” I project my voice as I tighten the metal knobs on the four sides and after they are secure I stand up.

Before I can do anything else Gamzee grabs me in a familiar fashion and brings me to the couch. He has me positioned on his lap as he lays down looking at the tree. His eyes wonder over the tree and I look down at him just as confused as I’ve always been with his actions. His cold hand rests on my thigh and I feel warmth gathering around my face and stomach.

“Don’t you want to get the skirt under there before we…uh do anything else?” I ask a little bit uncertain because of his hand placement. What was his motive for that?

His hand slithers forward to the inner muscle of my thigh and he must have sneaked a hand behind my back because I’m being pulled down.

I guess I don’t need to ask anymore.

“We have all day tomorrow for that mother fucker. Tonight is our night.” Is all he says as he leans me in to kiss me with his cold smooth lips. His voice echoes smoothly in my ears as he licks my lips in a teasing manner. Just as his hand is about to hit my sweet spot on my thigh he stops and a mischievous smirk appears.

I let out a small noise of disappointment, but it’s soon replaced with a confused laugh as I’m being carried to the freshly made pile of blankets Gamzee set up. I look up at him as he lays me down and he lands his hands against the floor on either side of my head. He leans in and kisses my neck before biting it.

“Let’s admire our new festive friend.” He murmurs in my ear as he runs a hand on my shirt down my chest. I look at the tree for a brief second before I’m taken back to the feeling of a wet tongue running along my jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> As part of the deal Gamzee will be picking up the pine needles after Christmas.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc let me know you want more GamTav and that you enjoyed this fanfic! }:) Thank you!


End file.
